The present invention relates to the grooming of nails by manicuring units and is concerned, more particularly, with the grooming of nails by pushing and receding the cuticle of the nail in conjunction with a rotary manicuring unit by an attachment for converting the rotary motion of the unit to a gentle, short-stroke reciprocation of a suitable pusher member.